


~Starstruck~

by Puttbutt



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I make a pathetic attempt to write in character, I make a reference to amity's parents, Stargazing, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, based off of my cringe relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puttbutt/pseuds/Puttbutt
Summary: Amity plans a grand gesture but like most things involving Luz, it doesn't go according to plan.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	~Starstruck~

It was a good plan, in theory. A romantic night under the stars Amity spent days planing this out, she even rehearsed in the mirror! But sadly all her work was destroyed the minute they both sat down. A once void endless sky sprinkled with stars was now a bland gray fog that stretched to the horizon. Her stomach sank and her brain ran into overdrive; Augh! This wasn’t supposed to happen?! Amity mentally kicked herself for using fanfiction in her love life it was the thorn vault all over again. The silence was deafening Amity tensed when a noise of movement sounded beside her. Luz looked down at Amity with a confused smile,  
“So whaddya want to show me?” she asked. The witches eyes widened suddenly all too aware of the situation unfolding she opened her mouth to speak but only stuttered. Amity could only stare at the human, eyes shifting every so often to ease the tension in the air. Once again Luz broke the silence,  
“Earth to Amityyy?” she said waving her hand inches from the witch’s face. Amity blinked snapping back to reality. She took a deep breath at a failed attempt to regain her composure.  
“I wanted to tell you…” her mind blanked looking straight into Luz’s hazel eyes like pools of molasses engulfing the witch whole, her chest felt tight while her mind was miles away.  
“Luz, I love you,” Amity blurted out panicked she turned away, not wanting a repeat of grom even if it was just an illusion it hurt just as much. The only response was the ambiance of the woods around them, the lack of a response stung Amity more than any nightmare monster ever could.  
“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry,” Her eyes began to water and with no thought, she began to move.

  
Black leather boots bounded in the opposite direction leaves and twigs snapping under the girl’s weight. Dim moonlight guided her through the thick woods, dodging, and zigzagging when trees blocked her way. Amity running only on autopilot ran until her feet hurt and lungs burned. Ambiance of the woods now replaced with rapid heartbeats, legs collapsed to the brush bellow. Crushed and defeated Amity cried she’d acted foolish and let her emotion take the reigns for that she would face the consequences. ‘Good Blights never show weakness,’ her mother’s voice rose to the front of her mind. She began to sob harder with a white knuckle grasp on her tights, she heaved as the woods closed around her. Amity should’ve known, luz could never love someone like Amity not with the people shes hurt. Rustling tore the witch from her mind,  
“Someones coming,” She whispered frantically looking around for the source. A sudden blip of bright light peaked through the trees, a small ball almost a speck. Amity held her breath as the figure staggered forward, almost tripping over upturned roots, and hitting their head on low hanging branches. The witch froze like a deer in headlights she wanted to run but couldn’t move. That had to be Luz, ‘why was she here, oh titan is she mad? Of course, she is I made her uncomfortable and ran away I’m such-’  
“AAAMMMMMITY!” Luz screamed her voice was raw sounds as though she’d been yelling for a while. 

Luz was worried, to say the least. Amity had just taken off and she looked upset. She felt her heart sink at the last thought ‘Did I make her uncomfortable?’ she pondered feeling a twinge of guilt. It hurt to think that she hurt Amity in any way she was one of Luz’s closest friends. They even went to grom together, ‘Was this about grom?’ Luz paused standing at the tree line Amity dove into.  
“THAT’S IT!!” Luz exclaimed, slapping a palm to her forehead. ‘That’s why she was so upset she must’ve been torn up about grom’ she pondered for a moment, ‘Oh man she just wanted to vent and I totally ignored her?!’ Luz cringed she must’ve looked so rude. She couldn’t help it she zoned out Amity just looked so pretty in the moonlight an-, ‘no! This isn’t the time for that she’s alone in the woods and needs a friend’ Luz stopped for a moment ‘Amity is alone in the woods… alone, lost, or…’ Luz went pale.  
“Oh cramity, IM COMING AMITY!!” In a flash, Luz scribbled down a light glyph and gave it a tap and ran into the woods. 

“AMITY!” She hollered again she’d been walking for quite a bit, Luz felt her stomach squirm her mind raced. ‘SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE THIS WOODS IS HUUGE! Oh no what if shes lost… OH GOD WHAT IF SH-’ There was a sniffle the human shot her head in the direction of the noise.  
“Amity?” Luz hesitated, she slowly crept up to the hunched figure. Her ball of light began to light up the person in front of her. Waves of relief flooded over Luz as she recognized the figure.  
“Amity, There you are! I was worried sick!” Luz huffed squatting down to the witches eye level,

“I’m so sorry Luz, I didn’t mean to make things awkward if you don’t feel the same way I understand.”

“Wait… What?” Luz asked she tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. Amity turned red, ‘did… did she not hear me.’ Amity scowled she couldn’t believe it she really ran all the way in the woods for nothing…  
“Look Amity you didn’t make things awkward its ok to vent, I’m really sorry I acted so rude-” Luz began to babble on, while Amity could only stare in bewilderment as Luz knelt beside her with a worried look.  
“What are you talking about?” Amity questioned she really had no clue what the girl was apologizing for she was the one who ran off into the woods.  
“Grom, You got rejected… I made you upset,” Luz avoided eye contact she just looked at the ground and sighed,  
“I wanted to tell you I’m sorry for not listening and for being a bad friend.” She was quiet now tears threatened to fall but before they could a hand gently cupped hers.  
“Luz, don’t you dare say that you the greatest friend I’ve ever had. I’m the one who should be sorry.” Amity looked straight at the human she took a deep breath ‘it’s now or never’   
“I’ve been keeping something from you, and I don’t want to lie anymore.” Amity gripped tighter on the human’s hands.  
“Amity you can tell me anything, I mean hey I make AMV’s! So I won’t judge,” Luz gave a confident smile, Amity could only blush she was once again sucked into the girl’s dark brown eyes she felt herself melting as she tried to compose herself.  
“I mean you are right about grom… I wanted to ask someone but I couldn’t I was a-afraid,” Amity took another deep breath,  
“I'm afraid if I confess she’ll not only reject me but leave me as well. She’s the kindest person I know she brings out the good in almost everyone no matter how badly you treat them,” Amity’s voice wavered a bit her eyes threatened to pour over so she shut them tight. Luz cupped her freehand on to Amity’s cheek.  
“Amity, You’re smart, talented, brave, and every day you strive to be a better person. That girl would be lucky to date you.” Luz bit back the jealousy she felt, she knew girls like Amity didn’t like girls like her years of public school had taught her that but it still stung. Amity opened her eyes she looked the other girl in shock.  
“Do you really think that?” Amity asked, Luz sat up her face became heated as she began to stutter,  
“Uh-huh of course you’re amazing Amity don’t sell yourself too short now.” Luz teased she began to wag a finger in the witch's direction Amity started to giggle, ‘oh my god I’m so gay’ was all Luz could think her ‘stop! she doesn't feel the same way.’ That twinge of jealousy returned her curiosity got the better of her. She shouldn’t ask but she needed to know,  
“So uhh… Who’s the lucky lady?” Amity’s face dropped at the question, Luz started to panic  
“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!!! I'm sorry I shouldn’t have asked I just le-” Luz was cut off when something warm pressed against her mouth, Amity lips pressed against hers the witches hands cupped each side of the girls face. Luz relaxed against the touch closing her eyes as she kissed back. Amity began to pull away much to the human's dismay that's when it hit her,  
“Wait… YOU LIKE ME?!” Luz yelped, Amity could only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> ok well, that was my first owl house fic I hope you enjoyed! let me know you're thoughts feedback/suggestions are always appreciated and encouraged.
> 
> you can reach me @Buttboid on Twitter B)


End file.
